Butterscotch Castle
by SGS
Summary: Finding his mug Quatre proceeded to fill it with the wonderful lifegiving substance. He went to the table and sat down across from his love. His love, how he savored that thought. 3X4


Butterscotch Castle

By: SGS

_**Hurry on down to our Butterscotch Castle **_

_**We want to show you the place where it all began.**_

Quatre woke suddenly, light from the morning sun played across his face, setting his golden hair aflame. He yawned and felt the bed ext to him, empty. He sighed and sat up, sure enough he was alone. He climbed out of bed and picked his robe up off the floor where it had been carelessly tossed the night before. He padded into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and was rewarded by the sight of his one true love, sitting at the table, drinking his morning coffee.

"Morning Trowa." He yawned, opening a cabinet.

"Morn' little one." Trowa replied, smiling into his coffee cup.

_**There's a big old dog in the front yard **_

_**And an old grey cat on the back porch** _

Finding his mug Quatre proceeded to fill it with the wonderful life-giving substance. He went to the table and sat down across from his love. _His_ love, how he savored that thought. He felt fur against his leg, Alice. He leaned down and rubbed her behind her ears.

"Morning Alice." He said still scratching her head. She mewed affectionately, and wondered off in favor of Trowa's legs. "You're quite this morning, Trowa." He said taking another sip of coffee.

"Long night." He replied yawning, Quarte's ears reddened .

"Oops, guess that was my fault."

Trowa just nodded and shooed the cat away.

_**And between the walls there are peace and harmony**_

"Bout' time we got ready for work." Quatre commented as he put his empty mug in the sink. Trowa yawned.

"Be there in a minuet, kitty-cat." He said, using one of his favorite pet-names. Quatre nodded.

As he headed back down the hall to the bathroom he felt a small twinge of guilt. Trowa had given up so much for him, even the thing he loved most, his job with the circus troupe. Trowa now worked full-time with the Preventors, and, while Quatre, as head of his own company, was able to pick-and-choose his hours, Trowa had no such freedom. More than once he has come in after midnight to a warm bed and a sympatric Quatre.

He reached the bathroom just off the master bed and discarded his robe. He and Trowa had bought the house not long ago, and he had often jokingly referred to it as their own little 'castle'. Painted yellow, and having a little garden of sunflowers out front Quatre had fallen in love with the house from the moment he had set eyes on it. As he turned on the water he smiled, remembering how Trowa had complained how it was more than they needed, with three beds and two baths, but Quatre could see he really loved it.

_**Come on along to our Butterscotch Castle**_

_**We want to show you the place where it all began**_

An arm wrapped it's self protectively around Quatre's waits as a soft kiss glazed his cheek. A robed front was pressed against his nude backside as the lips found their was to his own.

"Someone's touchy all of a sudden." He muttered as he turned around to face his lover. Trowa placed his hands on the boy's waist.

"Only for you little one" He teased.

"Then lose the robe." Quatre whispered in his ear.

Trowa grinned and complied. He swept Quatre off his feet and sat him down again under the hot stream of the shower. Quatre looked up into the emerald eyes. His, bangs plastered to his face, as the heated drops rolled off his toned chest. Quatre smiled and kissed his lover again.

_**There's the morning sun in the kitchen **_

_**And there's always a bird when you listen**_

_**And underneath the roof there are love and joy to share**_

They went about their daily routine of washing and kissing. Soon they stood under the cooling stream of water tight in each other's embrace. Trowa was the first to break it.

"Une's goanna kill me if I'm late again." He sighed as he shut off the water. Grabbing two towels off the rack he quickly shut the shower door back against the cold. He wrapped his little prince tightly in the warm fluffy towel before drying himself off. He picked Quatre up again and carried him back to their bedroom.

"I can walk you know." Quatre told him as he sat down on the bed.

"I know." He whispered, pulling Quatre back into his lap. "I guess I just like to pamper you." He began to dry him and while doing so, he kissed the back of his neck.

_**Oh everybody needs a home**_

_**Where all the vibrations are flowing in a positive way**_

_**What a great day, the day we discovered our castle**_

Quatre turned his head to kiss him again, letting his lip linger on Trowa's sweet taste.

"You have the sweetest kisses." He told Trowa. "Like soft, sweet butterscotch."

"Yea?" Trowa asked, mildly surprised. "Well I say almost the same to you, only you taste like licorice."

"Is that so?" Quatre teased, and within moments they were both kissing and laughing. "Trowa?" Quatre asked when they were through. "Are we doing the right thing, you and me?"

"What do you think angel?" Trowa asked, getting up off the bed and going to the closet. He came out a moment latter dressed in boxer shorts and carrying his clothes.

_**Sitting on its own little hill and it seemed to say**_

_**So you finally found a way!**_

"I don't know." Quatre sighed. "It seems to have lost us so much."

That was true, once they had announced they were moving in together all their so-called friends had abandoned them. Only Trowa's sister had remained loyal to them, but they saw little of her because of her job in the circus.

"But we've gained each other, and that's all that really matters, right?" Trowa replied. Quatre nodded and smiled.

"You're right love." He said as he watched him dress. When he was done, Quatre walked him to the door.

"Bye little one." Trowa said, giving him a good bye kiss. "I'll see you tonight." And he walked out the door.

"Bye Trowa."

_**Living is sweeter than butterscotch pudding**_

_**With honey-bright days and beautiful licorice nights**_

Trowa stood in the kitchen that night making his 'famous' pasta with tomato sauce. Alice purred, resting on the window sill, the water for the noodles was beginning to bubble, and the sauce was simmering. Quatre wasn't home yet. Trowa uncorked a bottle of wine and poured himself a glass. The front door opened.

"I'm home." Quatre's voice rang though the house. "Trowa?"

"In the kitchen." He called back, taking another sip of wine. Quatre came in a smiled at him.

"Une let you off early?" He asked, giving him a kiss on the cheek, then going to the stove to sample the sauce. "Muuum... meatless my favorite." Trowa smiled.

"Yes, she thought I needed a break. How was your day?"

"Long, tiring, hard; yours?"

"One word... paperwork." Quatre cringed.

"No wonder she let you off early." He looked at the stove. "You're water's boiling, want me to add the noodles?" Trowa nodded and Quatre dumped the noodles out of the box on the counter and into the pot.

"Wine?" Trowa asked handing him a glass.

"Sure." He said as he let him fill the glass half full.

"Dinner will be ready as soon as the noodles are done, I thought we could eat out on the patio tonight."

"Sounds good to me, did you get the paper?"

"Yep, but I haven't had time to read it yet; read me the cover story, would you?" He asked as he stirred a handful of spices in with the cooking noodles.

"Okay." Quatre sat down at the table, took a sip of wine, unfolded the paper, and nearly spit out his wine. Coughing and hacking he wiped his eyes.

"What is it?" Trowa asked.

"'Vice Foreign Minister Darlian to Wed Bodyguard.'" Quatre read. Trowa sighed.

"Can't say we didn't see it coming, noodles are ready." He drained them and put a heaping pile on each plate, covering them with sauce. "Please get my drink; I've already set the table." He carried the plates out the back door to the small iron table, while Quatre followed behind with the wineglasses.

_**And I know we'll always live here even if we leave it behind**_

_**The memories of loving and laughter will shine in our mind**_

Trowa set their steaming plates on the table and looked out across the darkening October sky. The first dull stars were appearing in the blue-grey expanse as the last golden rays of the sun receded.

"What's this?" Quatre asked holding up a small, brown paper sack that had been sitting on the table.

"That's a treat for latter so don't open it." Trowa said softly. "Let's eat."

They both sat, and, after a brief grace they enjoyed Trowa's excellent pasta. Chatting about their they finished their meal happily. When they were done they washed the dishes, then went back out to sit on the swing.

"Can I open the bag now?" Quatre asked in such an eager voice, Trowa had to laugh.

"Go ahead little one." Quatre jumped off the swing, grabbed the bag, and jumped right back on Trowa's lap. He opened the bag and pulled out a little golden disk and a piece of short black rope. He smiled.

"Butterscotch and licorice." He said, grinning. He slipped the butterscotch in his mouth and put the licorice to Trowa's lips. When they'd finished their pieces of candy Trowa smiled at him.

"Well? How was that?" He asked.

"It's good, but not as good as the real thing." He looked thoughtful. "Think you could fix that?"

"You know little one, I think I can." He picked him up and carried him back to their bed room. The rest of the candy lay forgotten on the swing.

_**Hurry on down to our Butterscotch Castle.**_

_**We want to show you the place where it all began**_

-End-

I do not own Gundam Wing. This was my first ever Yaoi story, could you tell?


End file.
